


Princess of the apocalypse

by Boozombie



Series: Princess Steve of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Steve just wanted to keep his kids safe, and Billy knows how to use that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Princess Steve of the Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603534
Comments: 34
Kudos: 382





	1. The worst part of the end of the world.

What was the worst thing about about the end of the world? You may ask this and assume it was the huge monsters that could infect any human they touch and turn them into mindless lurking zombies, or maybe you’d guess the infected ghouls, as they called the zombies. Or you could even guess the lack of humanity, how everyone turned on each other to fight over food, water, and unsurprisingly gas. How people kidnapped children and holed up in terrible dens of rape and torture, omegas went missing, and people murdered those they always fantasized killing. Steve himself had to run from quite a few people who had apparently always hated him. 

But the real worst thing about the end of the world? It was simple: the lack of suppressant‘s. Before the fall Steve had been successfully hiding his nature, no one but his parents and his then girlfriend knew he was in fact an omega. 

His parents had always been disappointed by his nature, they had wanted an alpha to take over his father's company someday. But once he presented as an omega they had immediately began searching for what they called “a fine young alpha to take you off our hands”. He’d been engaged to some English duke by the time he was 14, which kinda made the end of the world a good thing. Just a little bit. Now he never had to be mated to some asshole from across the ocean. 

The end had come fast, 18 and almost out of highschool, Steve had been dumped for the town freak and his parents were gearing up to send him away to England for his wedding. Everything just sucked for Steve, so the morning his school was attacked by a crazed monster, it just felt like, of course that would happen. 

The thing tore his childhood friend Tommy in half, Steve only got out by the skin of his teeth, somehow ending up in a car with his ex and her new boyfriend. Then of course they wanted to get their younger siblings, which then led to carting around three extra children. 

They held up in Steve’s house for the two months, luckily because Steve’s parents hated his gender they were always gone. Which meant there was a lot of preservative foods that wouldn’t go bad for a long, long time. Unfortunately that was when a gang had come around to Steve’s house to kill him. Sadly Steve had not always been the kindest, so a lot of people hated him. 

Nancy and Jonathan had proven their worth in the group that day with their shooting work to defend their packs home. The five rowdy children had actually ended up being amazing at keeping the mob outside where they belonged, they screamed out to Steve anytime someone was almost inside. Watching out at all entrances. Steve had ended up making a nail bat, protecting the kids and running all over the house when one of the kids yelled out that someone was at this window or that door. 

In the end Chief Hoppers adopted daughter Jane, or El as the kids called her, had gotten her hands on a flare gun and shot it off into the sky. A hoard of ghouls had quickly followed, forcing the mob of murderous, rioting teenagers to hightail it. 

After that close call Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve had sat down and decided what they should do going forward. It was then that telling each other their real genders became important. It hadn’t seemed important until the idea of driving into the great unknown came up. Nancy had already known he was an omega but it had surprised Jonathan. 

Jonathan was an alpha because of course he was! Why does Jonathan Byers get everything Steve wants? 

Nancy was, of course, a beta but Steve already knew that. 

Then they had discussed what the kids genders were. Mike was an omega, which was surprising. The kid was stubborn and grouchy, no one would guess he was an omega. 

Jonathan’s little brother Will was also an omega, which explained why the guy was so cool with Steve being one. The last omega of the group was Steve’s favorite: Dustin. He was a cute kid, happy and lovable. He was the definition of an omega, kind and took care of the others with a hawk eye. Yeah he was a little abrasive but whatever. 

Lucas was the only beta of the group, and El the only alpha. 

With that out of the way they had to decide where they should go from there. They obviously couldn’t stay in Hawkins, and it’s not like they had any parents around, the three had to grow up and make some decisions. 

After an hour of discussion they decided they’d need to steal a van, or anything that was big enough to hold their large group and drive. They agreed on going towards a hotter climate, so that way keeping warm wouldn't become a problem. 

They decided they needed to leave right away so Steve and Jonathan went out to look for the perfect vehicle. They ducked and snuck around town until they found a perfect beat up dark blue Volkswagen van, it had blood splattered everywhere and some marks on the floor that looked like someone had been dragged out kicking and screaming. 

The van had enough gas to get them to Jonathan’s house, where his kinda crazy mother had stocked up dozens of containers of gas. They filled up the car and took the rest of the containers. 

Jonathan left a note for his mom, hoping that if she was alive she’d see it and know he and Will were safe. Maybe she’d meet them in the west coast! Steve hoped she would for Will and Jonathan’s sake. Nancy wasn't concerned about her parents, but she was about her little sister, so they made a stop to see if by chance they could find her. 

Steve ended up having to beat a Ghoul in the face with his bat until he was covered in black infected blood. The ghoul use to be Nancy’s father, which brought up the question: where was her mother? 

They searched the house and found the ripped up body of Karen Wheeler, her torso was up against a closet door and Steve realized why the woman was propped up like that instantly. His instincts were going crazy at the smell of a distressed child coming from that closet. They moved her body and found young Holly curled up in the corner, hugging an empty water bottle and a ripped up bag of pork rinds. 

She had survived! Amazingly the girl had managed to stay alive in the closet for what could have only been week. Steve bundled the girl up in his arms and they put her in the van before heading back. 

Nancy had cried and hugged her sister close, Holly had sobbed while they hydrated her and fed her before falling asleep. They woke up all the children and moved them all into the van after packing away all the food and water they could fit into the van. Nancy and Steve took the first shift of driving, and they headed out. Leaving Hawkins forever. Soon they’d be in California, here’s hoping they didn’t run into too many problems!

__________________________________________________________

“Thanks Steve!” Dustin grinned as he awed over the wires and batteries Steve was able to find in his and Jonathan’s latest savaging run. They needed more water and gas, their 35 hour trip had turned into a month long road trip. Between the highway gangs, and the frantic people trying to escape the horrible situation, The roads had become really dangerous. A few times the group had to literally run down some people that wanted to steal their car. 

It didn’t help that they had so many women and omegas. With four omegas and two women, one being a beta, it made traveling harder for the group. Every day they ran into at least one hostile group of alphas wanting to kidnap either Steve, Nancy, or one of the kids. Normally Dustin, Will, or Mike. Sometimes and most distressingly Holly. 

Jonathan had to shoot quite a few people in order to protect his pack as the pack alpha. Even if Nancy and Steve made most of the choices in the pack, Jonathan was the only one all the assholes on this road showed respect too. 

“You’re welcome buddy,” Steve ruffled the boys hair. Steve had never felt like an omega until the world ended, now he had six children to look after and he felt like a real omega. He was in charge of the kids most of the time, and Steve was fine with that. He made sure all the kids were clean, fed, and happy. He played with Holly, helped Dustin and El build their little generators from old batteries to charge the walkie talkies, made sure Will, Lucas, and Mike didn’t fight. And basically just made sure they were safe at all hours. 

“We should avoid Salt Lake,” Jonathan told Nancy as he jumped into the front seat with a sigh. The savaging run hadn't gone very well, by this point in the fall medicine and food were scarce. Let alone gas! Siphoning from random cars was bringing them less and less reward. 

“Really? Why, we need more food, the city might have some good savaging spots.” Nancy started up the car while Steve crawled into the back and did a quick head count. All his children were accounted for, so he pulled Holly into his lap and let Dustin cuddle into his side. 

“A nice pack of betas hiding out in an old shack told us a gang has taken over the city, apparently they control the dwilded population with meth and kidnap all the omegas that come through and kill any alphas that won’t join them. It’s not a safe place to go, we should drive around through Provo instead,” Jonathan explained with a weary sigh. 

The three of them didn’t like the idea of driving through this canyon, it was the perfect place for someone to set a trap. 

“Okay, but we only have enough gas for maybe an hour, and we need more water.” Nancy began to drive down the road, keeping an eye open for Ghouls. They hadn’t spotted one of the monsters that infected the human race in about two weeks, it was making everyone twitchy. 

“Nanc, we know okay? We know,” Steve groaned and then tried to smile for the kids when he saw their conversation was depressing them. He knew they were worried about the future and Steve didn’t want them to concern themselves with it, they were the adults, they would protect them. 

Although the sad truth of their situation was that the children didn’t get to be kids anymore. They had to grow up faster, even Holly was much to quite for a five year old girl. 

Luckily they didn’t run into any roadside traps, although a few people did try to flag them down. They didn’t seem like they were gonna harm them but you never know on these roads, so they didn’t stop. 

Provo was a wasteland, rioting by the looks of it honestly. They stopped at a few cars, trying to get some gas out of them. They managed to luck out a few time and filled up three of their canisters. Nancy and Jonathan searched a few gas stations for food and water but they ended up having to stop at a river and fill a bunch of their empty bottles. 

They had to kill off a few ghouls but at least they were all still safe and alive. 

“We didn’t run into any rival packs at least,” Nancy sighed as she crawled into the back for her sleeping shift. 

“Yeah, but that’s kinda making me nervous. . . is anyone else nervous?” Steve looked around the darkening streets with suspicion as he got into the driver's seat to start his shift. All the kids were asleep from an exhausting day in a large cuddle pile. Steve smiled when he spotted them in the crooked rear view mirror. 

El had Mike wrapped up in her arms, they were basically already mated. It was cute. Will had his body sandwiches between Lucas, Mike, and El. Dustin's head was on Lucas’s lap and Holly was cuddled into Dustin’s stomach. Nancy has curled up around them all and Steve envied her. 

“A little, maybe things are just finally cooling down?” Jonathan added as he took up his place in the front seat. It was his turn to make sure the driver didn’t fall asleep. 

The three of them had decided that they shouldn’t ever stop for them all to sleep, as long as they didn’t stop no one would be able to sneak up on them. They learned that lesson the hard way. 

“I don’t know,” Steve paused as he began to drive down the street, wanting to get out of town before anything bad happens. “But the fact that a large group has formed in Salt Lake concerns me. If civilizations are cropping up, Lord of the Flies style, then I think the lack of small gangs is a bad thing.”

“You’re right but I think it could be a good thing,” Nancy whispered from the cuddle pile in the back. Jonathan glanced back at her, giving her one of their little secret smiles, before questioning her what she meant. “Not every group we run into is gonna be bad right? There has to be one safe society out there that’s figured out how to grow food where we can take shelter.” 

“That would be nice, I never realized how great society was until we lost it,” Jonathan day dreamed a bit. He was always on the outside, but now the thought of some kind of structure made all of them smile. 

“Considering what we’ve seen these last few months I doubt it,” Steve huffed, he didn’t trust anyone that wasn’t in this car. Everyone had an evil side and this disaster seemed to have brought it out of everyone. 

“Come on Steve, let's have a little hope!” Jonathan elbowed Steve’s arm good naturedly. Over the last few months Jonathan and him had ended up becoming pretty good friends. 

“I’ll have hope when we find a little house away from everyone and build a big wall,” Steve grinned back before noticing a large truck begin to follow them. “Oh shit.” 

“What?” Jonathan was immediately on red alert, Nancy was asleep somehow already. 

“We’re being followed,” Steve narrowed his eyes on the truck and noticed it was an old police truck, graffiti decorated it now. In pink there was now a skull on the hood and in green Salt Lake police was crossed out and in bright red it now read ‘Salter Pack Enforcer’. 

“Shit, is that the pack we were warned about?! That big one drugging their omegas and raping them?!” Steve hissed, dropping all pretense of sensitivity, the kids were asleep anyway. 

“It is,” Jonathan hissed back, worry lines on his face as he got his gun ready. 

The truck flashed the police lights as the truck raced forward, cut them off, then threw on the breaks. Steve was forced to stop the car, everyone waking up from the violent jerking the car made. 

“What the fuck guys?” Dustin gripped, followed closely by Lucas and Holly just chanting the bad word. 

“Guys, get down!” Steve yelled into the back. El immediately understood and pulled all the boys away from the door and down to the ground. 

“What’s going on?!” Nancy whispered as she made her way to the front of the car to grab her gun and cock it. 

“Hostiles forced us to stop, protect the kids.” Jonathan opened the drivers side door and stepped out, keeping hidden behind the car door as he aimed at them. Steve followed in much the same fashion with his bat at the ready. His kids were whimpering in fear so he tried to keep his scent calm for them. 

Steve and Jonathan nervously waited for the enemy pack to step out of their truck, waited for them to state their business. 

“Well, well, well, good evening!” A loud voice called out as an older man stepped out of the car. “We’ve been watching you all day! And I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a pretty little omega before!” 

Steve growled in his throat. He’d been pretending to be an alpha for so long that at first it had been surprising to find out that he was apparently very desirable. 

“And they got a pretty girl! Plus a few more omegas,” a different sleazy voice laughed. “Looks like we hit the jackpot!” 

“We don't want any trouble, we just want to pass!” Jonathan yelled out. 

“Well where ya trying to go?” The elder man asked as he cocked his gun. 

Jonathan and Steve exchanged a glance. “Um, California,” Steve answered hesitantly. 

“Oh you don’t wanna go there beautiful,” Steve shuddered when the sleazy man licked his lips. “A bad pack has taken over most of that territory, they say the alpha running it ripped out a rival pack leaders throat with his teeth. Why don’t you head back with us? We’ll take care of you.” His eyes ran up and down Steve’s body and he was sure they’d ‘take care’ of him. 

“No thanks,” Steve spat. “Now we’re gonna pass!” 

“No,” the elder alpha growled. “You aren’t.” 

A standoff ensued and Steve looked to Jonathan to whisper. “You think you can shoot out one of their tires?”

“Yeah,” Jonathan whispered back hesitantly. 

“Okay, do it and get the fuck in the car as fast as possible!” Jonathan didn't waste away time, the moment he shot Steve was already in the car and gunning the van forward. Jonathan managed to get back into the car but just barely with Nancy’s help. She grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him into his seat. 

A few shots rang out but Steve swerved around the truck and drove off into the night, turning off the lights so if they would have trouble finding them if they followed. 

“Everyone okay?” Steve yelled into the back, not daring to look away because of how fast he was driving. 

A chorus of yes’s rang out and Steve sighed. This was why finding any structured societies were bad. All of them just wanted to use omegas and women, and kill off their alphas. 

If they were ever caught Jonathan would probably be killed, Nancy, Steve, and the omega children would be raped and forced to carry children. El and Lucas would be brainwashed to become apart of an awful pack. And poor Holly would either be raised up in a community where she was basically a slave if she ended up being an omega or beta, or given the same fate as El if she was an alpha. 

As they left Utah hours later Steve finally relaxed, along with Jonathan. But now a new worry came forward: what happens if they run into the California pack those sleazy alphas spoke of?

_____________________________________________________

It took another two weeks to get to California. The group were in awe of the rolling hills and huge trees. The kids had immediately wanted to go explore a bit but Steve put his foot down right there. Sure everything looked all peaceful and nice but you never know when you run into a pack of aggressive alphas, or just as bad, a group of flesh hungry Ghouls. 

“Come on Steve! Please we’ve been in this car for forever! Can’t we at least clean up by a river?” Dustin whined, Lucas and Mike joined in to whine a long slow “Please?” 

Steve huffed, looking at six pouting faces with growing fatigue. 

“Nancy?” Steve called from his spot in the back. 

“Yeah?” She answered back from the passenger seat as Jonathan drove. 

“Anyway you and Jonathan can do some savaging so I can take the kids down to a river?” Steve sighed as all the children cheered. 

“Yeah, sure,” Nancy looked over the map and smiled. “There’s a river close to the next town, their both small, but it looks safe. I’ll have Jonathan pull up close to a river. We’ll head over to the town and you and the kids can have some deserved relaxation time!”

Jonathan had filled Nancy in that unsuppressed omegas of breeding age, like Steve, needed down time surrounded by pups unless they go crazy. Jonathan knew an incredible amount about omegas, he had apparently taken a class about them when Will presented. 

“I’ll take my bat, we should be fine,” Steve said mostly to convince himself that it really would be okay. “But make sure to keep your walkies on, okay?”

“We will, it’s a small town. A few Ghouls, maybe a crazy old coot like the one in Nevada,” Jonathan laughed, they all liked the crazy old man living in a shed in the desert. He gave the boys tiny flutes in the shape of frogs made from clay. 

“Get some souvenirs!” El spoke softly with a small smile. 

“Sure,” Nancy chuckled 

“Bitchin’.” El then turned back to whisper back and forth with Mike. 

“Anything for the rest of you?” Jonathan asked lightly. 

“If you pass a game store could you pick up a board game?” Will chimed in and almost went back to playing patty cake with Holly before looking back suddenly. “Oh and Holly could use more toys.”

“Got it,” 

Steve smiled and joined Dustin and Will to play with Holly. 

“Steve? You need anything?” Nancy asked happily, sunshine lighting up her features. It was such a happy, good day. 

“The kids need more clothes, so if you have the ti-“

“I mean for you stupid!” Nancy laughed, not noticing when Steve flinched. He really needed to get over the fact that he never did well in school, the government hadn’t lasted a freaking month! School was a thing of the past!

“I don’t need anything,” Steve hugged Dustin to his side. He had his little family, and that was enough. 

_______________________________________________________

“Careful guys,” Steve called out as the kids splashed and played in the river. They seemed to be having a hell of a time while Steve used an old metal trash can lid and a bottle of dish soap to wash all the kids clothes in the water. He had already filled all their water bottles, hung all the spare clothes to dry after washing them, and made sure each and every one of the kids watched behind their ears. 

Finishing up hanging the last of the kids clothes Steve finally sat down and took the time to wash up Holly. She had been patiently waiting for him to finish the chores for her bath. 

“Okay sweetheart, lets get clean!” Steve grinned as Holly did a little happy dance and jumped into the knee high water, which basically went up to up to her chest with her size. She laughed and squealed at the cold water. 

Steve took some of their precious shampoo, they only had so much before it was gone, and began to lather it into her pretty blond hair. He made sure she didn’t get any soup in her eyes, and he felt himself relax for the first time in weeks as Holly tipped her head back. 

The sound of his kids happy and playing in the river, the feel of the filth leaving Holly hair, the relaxed purr of his pups, all of it made the day seem so incredibly bright and cheerful. 

And then it wasn’t. 

The walkie crackled, making Steve jump as Nancy’s voice shouted over the speaker. “Steve! Red alert one! Red alert one!” 

Steve moved to jump up but slipped over the mud when he heard the sound of shouting coming from the car. 

“Fuck!” Steve cussed quitely, grabbing the walkie to turn down the screaming Nancy was making so who ever was by the car wouldn’t hear them. 

Last minute Steve reached for his bat only to freeze when the sound of a gun cocking came from above his head. 

“Well lookie what I found,” a rough voice sneered above him. “Drop it omega.” 

Steve growled but did in fact release the bat and stand up slowly to glare at the teen a few years older than himself with a giant Mohawk. 

The kids were all frozen in the river, wide eyed watching as more guys came out of the bushes to aim their guns at them all. 

“Hey boys, look what Maxine led us too!” The Mohawk teen Steve recognized as a beta grinned at the group. 

“Think they got anything to do with the two the others caught in town?” A girl with long green tipped hair asked as she leaned up against a tree. They began to laugh and discuss how their alpha would reward them for this find. 

“Okay!” Steve yelled out, claiming all their attention to stop them from looking over his kids. “You caught us okay? Why don’t you just let us pack up our car and we’ll get out of your hair?” 

The group of alpha and betas laughed like he just performed stand up comedy. Steve growled as the butt of a gun was pressed into his chest, forcing him to back up. 

“No way, I get the feeling that Billy's gonna love you,” a few of the group wolf whistled at him. “If you want to see your friends or even get out of this unscathed you’ll come with us, and don’t you dare struggle.”

Steve looked around the small meadow and river side area. His kids were huddled together, in their underwear, and soaking wet. Holly was clutching onto the muddy side of the river with watering eyes, bare as the day she was born. He had no weapons, Nancy and Jonathan were gone, and the van was completely unpacked and a good twenty feet away. He was at a complete loss here. 

“Okay,” he agreed putting down his hands. “ _We_ will come with you, but can I at least dress my kids?”

“Steve no! Fight these fuckers!” Dustin spoke up with a harsh growl. Steve heard another gun cock so he turned and snapped a finger at Dustin. 

“Buddy, I love you but shut your mouth!” Steve growled at him, the group whimpered as they grasped out serious the situation was by the look in his eyes. 

“He’s feisty,” one of the teens whistled. “Billy’s really gonna like this one,” she added and Steve felt way too exposed again. He shivered, and not from the fact that he was in his underwear and wet. 

“Let the omega dress the kids, Billy will have our hides if we bring in a bunch of sick shivering children,” the Mohawk teen called out, waving his gun slightly to silently order Steve to get moving. 

“Boys, El, clothes now,” Steve pointed to the clothes he had hung up that should be almost dry. For a moment the group didn’t move, then El took Mike’s and Will’s hand and led them out of the water and towards the hanging clothes. “No sudden movements guys, and no one try to run,” Steve reminded them, hoping for once they listened so no one got their heads blown off. 

Once the gaggle of children got moving Steve turned around and lifted Holly from the water, softly shushing her scared crying. 

“Hey, it's okay sweetheart. Stevie isn’t gonna let anything bad happen to you,” Steve whispered to the girl as he quickly rinsed off the dirt covering her arms and dried her off. Then quickly dressed her. 

All the kids huddled behind Steve as the group of hostile alphas and betas leered over them threateningly. Once Holly was dressed, and had her shoes on, Steve took the clothes Dustin had brought to him and dressed himself. 

He hated the way he could feel disgusting lustful eyes on his body. 

“Alright, single file back to your little van, children first,” Mohawk dude instructed. El and Lucas took the lead, Steve took up the rear holding a sniffling Holly. 

Will, Mike, and Dustin took the middle. Mike and Dustin glaring at the teens pointing guns at them, Will nervously keeping his eyes to the ground as he clutched Mikes shirt. 

They made it back to the van to find two more of the hostile group holding a struggling red headed child. 

“I’m not going back! Tell Billy to fuck himself!” She screamed at the two holding her, trying to twist out of their hands. 

“Maxine, you try to escape every month. Isn’t this getting a bit boring?”

“My mom is out here somewhere! I have to find her!” She screeched back at the alpha. 

“Oh boohoo, now look what you’ve done! Because of you, we found this nice little group, well have to reward you when we get back!” The green haired girl cackled. The red head, Maxine, snapped her eyes up to the group of children around her age and froze in horror. Then her eyes moved to Steve and widened, tearing up a bit. 

“You,” she whispered to Steve, the look of pity and guilt made Steve shudder. The complete honesty, promising a horror worse than ghouls, in her eyes scared him worse than anything Steve had heard from the group of hostiles. “I’m so sorry.”

“Awe there, there Maxine, I’m sure your brother will go easy on him!” A brunette alpha laughed as she pulled out some zip ties and approached Steves kids causally like he wouldn’t rip out her fucking throat if she dared harmed a hair on their heads. 

“Back away from my pups, you bitch!” Steve growled, making a move to step between them, only for a hand to grip him by the back of the neck and squeeze. Steve felt his knees go weak but he fought the instinct to fall to his knees and bare his neck. 

“Don’t make us hurt you,” the Mohawk betas voice growled in his ear, Steve gritted his teeth and continued to fight to stay standing.

“Damn, he didn’t even drop,” an alpha holding Maxine awed. “Billy might just bond this one.” 

Nothing could have frozen the entire group of children more than those words. Steve had been their rock, their impromptu caretaker, their light, he didn’t deserve to be unwillingly bonded. To the children, Steve was too good for any alpha. 

“No alpha deserves Steve!” Dustin yelled. 

“Yeah! Steve is best mom!” El added with a firm nod, her speech was still a little broken. 

The rest of the kids all called out agreements. 

“He’s the only reason we’re alive!”

“Steve’s amazing! Too good for any asshole alpha!” 

“Mommy Steve! Mommy Steve!” Holly began to chant into Steve’s neck, glaring hatefully at the hostiles behind them. 

“Hm,” the Mohawk beta looked at Steve in a callutating matter, Steve could tell that the kids words had the opposite effect on the group that they had meant to achieve. “Alright, Ava tie up the kids and put them in the van, I want one of you in the back to make sure they don’t try anything, and one of you driving. Steve here is gonna drive in with me, Maxine, and Dillion. The rest of you in the back of the pick up.” 

“No!” Steve tried to move towards his kids again but the hand on his nape tightened, keeping him in place. “I will not be separated from my kids!” He huffed with a considerable effort. 

“Don’t worry beautiful, it’s just a twenty minute drive and then you’ll be reunited with your pups,” Steve growled in the back of his throat but it turned into a snarl when the green haired girl stepped forward to take Holly. 

“Fine! Fine, but let Holly stay with me,” Steve paused and saw they weren’t budging. “Please. . . If there aren’t any adults she recognizes she’ll sob the entire way there.”

The Mohawk beta sighed before called forward Maxine. “Maxine, take the girl. Steve’s driving so you’re holding the kid.” 

“I’m driving?” Steve asked, trying to not yell and scream about how quickly everything fell apart. 

“Of course, I’m not taking my eyes off you.” The Mohawk beta backed off only to shove a gun into Steve’s back. 

The girl Maxine was shoved towards Steve and he reluctantly handed off Holly to the girl. Holly tried to hold onto his shirt but he took her hands and whispered assurances that everything would be okay. 

He even took a moment to spread a soothing scent to the girl, sure she led these fuckers to them but she was a kid and she didn’t mean too. 

“It will be okay,” he whispered to her, she was shaking and Steve felt the instinctual need to comfort her. 

The moment Steve stood he was shoved towards a black pick up. He managed to sneak a peek at his struggling kids, being led into the back of their van and trying to keep Steve in their sights. 

“No one do anything crazy! Just be safe okay?” He called out to them before he was forced to get into the driver's seat of the truck. Once again the future for their small Indiana pack went up in the air. 

________________________________________________________

Steve gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. Within the last fifteen minutes his gender had been continually bashed in the most accurate of ways. 

The Mohawk beta, Steve learned was named Tim, had been talking about how uppity omegas like Steve were always engaged to rich, powerful alphas before they were even in high school. Then they thought they were too good for anyone in their towns. Which unfortunately was kinda true. 

Then Tim had inquired on which pompous rich asshole Steve had been promised too, so Steve had been forced to tell him about the English duke. The teen had laughed for a full two minutes then yelled out as he slapped his knee. 

“We caught ourselves a real live princess!” He cackled, not caring when Steve corrected him that he never mated the guy so he wasn’t anything, and he would have been a Duchess. 

When they arrived where Tim directed him to, Steve marveled at what had to be the ThunderDome. It seemed like the small town by the coast had built a gigantic wall around itself. A rotting head was stuck on a pike outside of a medieval styled gate. Maxine looked sadly at the head before turning away with a hurt look, Steve got the impression she knew who that used to be. 

The gate opened and Steve saw that most of the people were teenagers, they had even build what looked like a gladiator ring. Teens cheered when the cars pulled in, passing by them and towards a small crowd gathered around what looked like a public shaming set up. 

Nancy and Jonathan were at the center of the group, down on their knees and glaring up at a curly haired blonde who seemed to be in charge. 

The blonde looked over to the cars and Steve shuddered from the ice he saw in those blue eyes, even if he couldn’t see him. The moment the car stopped Tim leaned over and took the keys before hopping out of the truck. Dillion, who had remained quiet for most of the trip, got out as well, as everyone in the bed of the truck started getting out as well. 

For just a moment Maxine, Holly, and Steve were alone in the truck. She immediately reached forward and grabbed his sleeve. 

“Don’t let my brother know you’ll fight him, he likes omegas that fight,” she whispered in a rushed voice. “I’m so sorry about this.”

“Just remain calm,” Steve whispered back as Tim got to the drivers side and motioned for Steve to get out and opened the door for Maxine. 

Steve immediately went to reach for Holly, needing her in his arms but he was grabbed by his nape again and yanked around the car. 

“Steve!” Nancy yelled out, trying to run to him only to get shoved down and struck with the butt of a gun in her back to keep her down. 

“Sis!” Mike screamed when he saw her begin to bleed, Jonathan had to be held down by three people to keep him from attacking the teen that hit her. 

The kids continued to scream and yell curses. Nancy continued to fight, Jonathan kept snarling, Holly was sobbing loudly, and every hostile teen of the pack was yelling so much the sounds were deafening. 

“ENOUGH!” The harsh roar quieted everyone immediately, the scent of smoke suffocated Steve as it took over the area and the crowd parted like the Red Sea for the curly haired alpha as he stepped up in front of Tim. Who, by the way, was still holding Steve in a crippling grip. 

The alpha looked to the kids, eyes looking them up and down before turning to Steve. He raised a brow, a smirk lifting a corner of his mouth, exposing a fang. 

Steve stilled and felt his breath whoosh out. The alpha was bulky, sexy, and dangerous in every way. From the way he stood with his hip tilted, to the strong curve of his jaw, all the way to his fierce icy blue eyes made Steve want to run away from him. 

The alpha looked Steve up and down lazily, he looked at Steve like he was eating him alive and stripping him down completely. 

“What’s all this?” He drawled taking a small twig up to his lips to crew at it. He must have been a smoker before the fall. 

“While chasing down your sis- step-sister,” the beta tripped a bit over his words when the alpha’s glare hardened. “We ran into an interesting omega and a group of pups, I think their the rest of those twos pack.” The beta gestured to Nancy and Jonathan. 

“Hm,” the alpha reached towards Steve and he tried to step back but Tim held him firmly. “What makes this one interesting?” He asked with a slight lisp over the twig, taking Steve chin in his hand and tilting his head up to look down at him from Steve’s slightly crouched position. 

“The princess here is real feisty!” Tim immediately shoved Steve forward, closer to the blonde alpha. Steve, remembering what Maxine said to him, let himself drop to his knees and held in his growls. He even let out a fake whimper of fear just to sell the performance. 

The alpha looked down at him with a raised brow and then glanced at Tim doubtfully. 

“Doesn’t seem to feisty right now,” he complained with a note of disinterest in his voice. 

“Oh he was a real fighter, he didn’t even drop when I squeezed his neck earlier!” Tom explained. Steve smirked at the ground before forcing his expression to go blank and exposed his neck like a pathetic wimp, whimpering the entire time. 

Steve could feel Tim glaring hotly for making a fool of him. 

“He really was a fighter,” the green haired girl spoke up with a note of frustration in her voice. 

Tim was suspiciously quiet behind Steve. Steve couldn't look up, afraid that if he did the frightening alpha in front of him would see the fury in his eyes. 

Tim cleared his throat before yelling out. “Dillion! Rough up the kids!” 

Steve’s eyes widened and his head immediately snapped up with a loud guttural snarl. Steve was leaping forward before anyone could grab him again, running to his kids and standing in front of them with a raised fist. 

“I will tear out your jugular! Anyone touches my pups I’ll burn this place to the ground!” Steve’s eyes were hard as he leveled a glare at the teen that had made a move toward his kids. 

“That’s more like it,” the easy going whistle was underlined in something that promised pain. Steve looked back to the alpha to see something close to lust. It was held back like he hadn’t made a decision yet. 

“Fuck you!” Steve growled at him, feeling his kids press against his back, so he dropped the submissive omega act and bared his teeth at the alpha. 

“No,” Maxine hissed as she moved closer with a hurried step over to Steve. Almost naturally she took up a spot behind Steve, still holding Holly tight to her chest. “I told you he likes it when you fight!” 

The alpha looked at the red head, raised a brow, and then looked back to Steve. Somehow the lust in his eyes had increased. 

“Just stay behind me Maxine,” Steve told the girl, somehow already adjusting himself to include the girl into his gaggle of children. 

“And he’s already taking care of my step-burden,” the alpha laughed as he stepped forward to cross the distance between them. 

Steve increased the growl in his throat to try and get him to back off. It didn’t work. 

“And Billy this ones a princess!” Tom laughed over to the side of everything. “He was engaged to a some fancy prince over in England!”

“It was a duke,” Steve lifted his chin in a challenging manner. “I’m not a princess and I never would have been.”

“Yeah Steve would have been a duchess! And he would have been the best duchess ever!” Dustin growled behind Steve, he really wasn’t helping here. 

“A princess huh?” The cocky alpha gave Steve another roving look, ignoring Steve and the children's corrections that he was not a princess. 

“No,” Steve snapped, and then took a breath, trying to calm down to hopefully talk his way out of this situation.“We were just passing through, if you’d just let us walk out of here we have some things we can trade for that freedom.” 

“Oh?” The alpha took another step forward, hushing the crowd that tried to begin a laugh. 

“Yes, several of my kids can show you how to build a generator, electricity and A/C are valuable things. And I have something I think you’d find very interesting,” Steve paused to reach back and grab at one of his kids at random. 

“You seem to have a lot of things that interest me,” the alpha rumbled as Steve quickly untied Mike. 

“Mike, go grab that box of stuff I've been collecting.” Mike nodded and moved back to the van. Steve glared at the crowd, keeping an eye out so no one made a move on his pup. 

Mike returned with a cardboard box and Steve took it and held it up to the alpha. 

“I’ve been collecting cigarettes, weed, and other things of interest,” Steve felt himself smirk inwardly when the entire crowd around them grew wide eyed and excited. Steve had bought their way out of many sticky situations by collecting this kind of stuff. It’s the kind of thing that no one can get easily anymore, so they were normally a good bargaining tool. Although they were never actually captured when Steve offered it. “You let us go and you’ll have all of it plus my kids will show you how to make sustainable electricity, it’s a win win.” 

The blond alpha began to laugh, loud and bellowing, the crowd soon followed. Nancy and Jonathan looked up at Steve with worry. No one had reacted like this before. 

“You think I’m letting you go anywhere?” The blonde grinned through his laughter. “We already have you all, and your little box of treasures, and you just told me that those children not only include valuable omegas but they can also get us electricity? We be idiots to just let you go,” the alpha flashed his fangs at Steve and he felt like an idiot. All he’d done was give them even more reason to keep them here forever. 

Steve glared at the alpha as he got close enough to reach into the box and pluck out a loose cigarette and match stick. He lit the match with the roof of his mouth and then the cigarette. Steve and the alpha engaged in a silent battle, their eyes never leaving each other’s in a hardened stare as the alpha sucked on the cigarette like it was heavens mania. 

He blew out a cloud of smoke in Steve’s face and flicked up his tongue is a suggestive manner. “And as for you, I’d have to be completely crazy not to get a piece of you.”

Steve let his eyes fall in shock, he had expected this to happen eventually but he didn’t think it would happen with him at such a disadvantage. 

Steve looked back up at the alpha, tilting his chin up more and enjoying the fact that he was a few inches taller. “Back the hell up, there’s no way we are staying here. So my kids, my friends, and I,” Steve paused and looked at the red headed girl and quickly added. “And Maxine, are leaving.”

Steve moved to turn away only for an arm to come around his shoulders and grip his neck. Steve was pulled forward into the alphas thick chest and felt a nip at his ear. He tried to struggle away but the rough hand at his neck was crippling. 

“Shh,” Steve didn’t know what came over him but his heart began to race faster than it already was but his body suddenly felt numb. It was like this alpha had something more than just a grip on his weak point, more like a grip on his soul. “If you don’t do exactly as I say right now I’ll kill those two,” the alpha pressed on Steve’s neck, making him glance over to Nancy and Jonathan. “I like your fight but why don’t we save that for the bedroom.” Steve felt his skin crawl as a tongue flicked out and licked at his ear. He flinched away as the alpha kept talking. “You’ll be a good boy and follow me to my house, and I’ll maybe go easy on the rest of your pack, got it?”

Steve’s eyes locked with Nancy’s, it was like she could tell exactly what this alpha was saying to him and she shook her head in a desperate fashion. 

But she had to have known that Steve still loved her, that he had also grown to love Jonathan, and each one of these kids. He’d do anything if it meant they wouldn’t be harmed. 

Shaking slightly Steve gave a jerk of his head and forced himself to nod. He could feel the alpha smile cruelly against his neck before backing away. 

“Put those two,” he lazily waved toward the snarling Nancy and Jonathan. “And the kids in the holding cell for the night.”

Steve looked down at his frightened children, they were shaking and hissing, they smelled of desperation and distress. 

“Hey guys,” Steve bent down to open his arms to them all.

“Steve!” Dustin ran into Steve’s arms, shoving Mike out of the way in order to do it. He held onto the older omega tightly, he wasn’t stupid, he knew Steve had agreed to do something terrible to keep their pack safe. “Don’t do this, we could run.”

“No we can’t Dustin, this is as far as our little pack goes. But maybe I can make sure you are all happy,” Steve gave the boy a hard squeeze before opening his arms up to the rest of the children. They all took a moment to beg for Steve to just run away, or just beat the stupid alpha off. But Steve couldn't risk any of their lives to do that. 

“I’ll be okay,” Steve assured them with a final squeeze. He looked over to the red head, still holding Holly and looking incredibly awkward at the side of the family moment. “Come here you,” Steve opened a pathway for her to join the hug too. Her eyes widened and then watered before she brought herself and Holly into the tender moment. “It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered to her. 

“Get a move on princess!” The alpha called to him, Steve glared over his shoulder as he took Holly, pet her hair and shushed her crying. 

“Mike, take your sister, and the rest of you,” Steve have them all a stern look. “No starting any trouble. Don’t try to break out, no blowing anything up, and please just stay alive.”

The group of children grumbled but in the end said a hushed: “okay, Steve.” 

Steve got up, rubbing Dustin's curly hair once more for strength and made his way to where the alpha was waiting for him with a smirk. 

“Hm,” the alpha looked at him like he was the last piece of cake in the world, then to the kids again and his smirk became a grin. “Let’s go princess.”

Steve felt numb as he walked forward to follow the alpha further into the small inclosed village. 

“Billy!” Tim’s voice called out. “What do you want to do with Maxine?” 

The alpha, Billy, stopped and looked back at the girl with a hateful glare. “Put her in the holding cell too, she chose her side.” Billy threw an arm around Steve and continued away from the crowd; further into the inclosed town and closer to Steve’s worst nightmare. 


	2. Billy needs a princess

The crowd whooped and cat called Steve as they passed. A furious blush took over Steve’s cheeks and he felt fit to cry over his fate but he wouldn’t let this alpha see him that way. 

The alpha led him towards a house in the center of the walled in town, it didn’t look like much, honestly Steve expected him to have taken over city hall or something. But it seemed the alpha wasn’t quite  _ that _ ironic. 

“This is my house,” the alpha told him as he forced Steve on the creaking wooden steps and opened the door. 

The house was dark, and to Steve that doorway looked like the gates to hell. He’d managed to come away from the end of the world a free omega, more free than he’d ever felt locked away in his home for days on end. He’d found real happiness taking on the role as caregiver to his small pack in the wake of disaster. And now this alpha was just going to take it all away!

Steve truly wanted to break down, curl into a ball and cry his heart out. Just like he did when his parents booked his flight to head off and be married to that stupid duke only two days before all this happened. It seemed so long ago now. 

“Keep moving,” the alpha shoved him through the door he had stalled at. The alphas hand found the nape of his neck again, giving a light squeeze as he directed him to a set of stairs and up to the second floor. They stopped outside a room that was obviously the master bedroom and the alpha brushed Steve’s still drying hair gently off the back of his neck, leaning way too close into Steve’s space. “Don’t worry, be good and I’ll treat you real nice.”

Steve found he couldn’t speak, there was a knot in his throat but he knew the alpha was waiting for him to say something, do anything. Preferably to agree with him, Steve bet. 

Steve focused on forcing a response out. “Oh-okay,” Steve cleared his throat, lifting his head and straightening his shoulders. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t show weakness, he was Steve god damn Harrington and he’d act like it!

“That’s what I like to see, baby,” the alpha grinned madly and opened the door. Inside was exactly as he expected. Work out equipment was shoved into one corner, posters from bands before the fall and derogatory pictures of woman and omegas mixed in together. Blankets and clothes littered the floor, and an abundance of hair products and jewelry hoarded on a red oak dresser that looked beat to shit. What was surprising was the stash of books lining one wall. 

The alpha closed the door behind Steve and he was ashamed to say he flinched at the noise. The alpha jumped to lay on the bed, crossing his feet at the ankle and his arms behind his head. Steve was frozen by the look of pure lust that roved over his body, staying on his fleshy hips for longer than necessary. Steve hated that the old pants were a size to small and showed way too much of his natural omegan curve. Those icy eyes then moved to his skinny waist, he had already been naturally athletic but after the fall of civilization Steve had slimmed up even more, must have been because he gave some of his food to his pups most days. 

Steve shivered as the alpha licked his lips. Those eyes finally dragged there unwanted caress up to his own deep browns and the alpha smirked at him. 

“Come here princess,” his voice dropped into a sultry tone. 

Steve clenched his fists and widened his stance, making it clear that his obedience stopped here. The alpha seemed amused by his action, which in turn made Steve feel like a mouse being toyed with by the cat. 

“Oh you are quite something,” the alpha hopped up and crowded Steve against the closed door. “I don’t think I’ve ever met an omega that didn't bend once I got them all alone,” 

Steve growled in his throat when the offending alphas fingers brushed his cheek. 

“Where are you from? It must be special if they turn out omegas with such steel in them, like you,” the alpha asked him, his voice soft and gravelly. 

“Indiana,” Steve huffed with annoyance, trying to turn his face away from the alpha but he just kept touching him! “Small town called Hawkins.” 

“Huh, never thought that small town mindset would create something like you,” everyone knew small towns were a bad place for male omegas, the prejudice was thick in small towns. 

“My parents wanted an alpha, I did my best to pretend for them, I was good enough that most believed I was one.” Steve glared up at the alpha, hoping he was making it clear that he wasn’t some weak ass omega that fell to his knees just because someone grabbed his neck. 

“Ah, I see. So then your perfect,” he placed a muscular arm on the wall caging Steve in. “Tell me, did you save yourself for me too?” Steve felt his mouth drop open at the sheer audacity of the situation. Was this alpha delusional?! He had to be! What did he believe that Steve was just made for him or something? 

“Hell no!” Steve spat, even if he was a virgin in omega standards, as in he’d never been a random alphas bottom, this alpha didn’t need to know that. 

“Lair,” the alpha smirked as he was hauled up by his shirt and shoved across the room to the bed. 

Steve yelped as his back met the mattress and a hand pressed down at his chest. 

Steve moved to struggle but the alpha began to ooze a scent that seemed to cause Steve’s muscles to numb and his body to go lax. What the hell? How was this alpha doing this to him?! 

“I’m going to be frank with you princess,” the alpha straightened with a grin as soon as he had Steve numb on the bed. “I’ve never found an omega that can go even a day with my natural dominance, you are a rarity. So I will be bonding you,” Steve gasped for a moment the panic allowed him to prop himself up on his elbows and back up a foot on the bed but the scent of dominating pheromones quickly stalled his movements again. Sadly his momentary break from whatever the alpha had done to him only made the alpha more interested. 

“I will not be your mate!” Steve snarled, unfortunately he’d be a lot more convincing if he wasn’t lying rather docility on the alphas bed. His head was beginning to spin from the scent. 

“Look Princess, we can do this the hard way where I force my mark on that pretty little neck of yours, and I keep your little pack in a cage and fuck with them everytime you do something I don’t like. But I’m being honest right now so I’ll tell you, I need a mate. Someone to handle the children of the pack. Keep people happy within the compound. All that shit omegas are good at. So how about we just do this the easy way?” The alpha said all this while he stripped off his clothes and Steve couldn't help taking in the thick half hard cock that was revealed to him. He gulped, knowing this was going to happen one way or the other and the reminder that his pack was currently under this alphas thumb was all Steve needed to ask his next question. 

“What’s the easy way?” Steve screwed his eyes shut and just took a moment to breathe, only getting more of the scent that made his body lax and his head to fog up. 

Steve shuddered as he felt the alpha crawl over him. 

Steve peaked up through his lashes and found the alphas halo of curls creating a curtain around them. 

“The easy way is you do as I say, you can fight me all you like away from the view of my pack but outside of this house you will obey. Take care of my pack and be a good little omegan leader.” The alphas hand met his hip and began wandering up under his shirt. “In return your pups will have a good life, they will be able to pick their mates in the future, they will be safe and protected. That beta and alpha will live too, of course they’ll have to work for their food like everyone else but I’ll allow them a good and happy life.” 

“I thought you liked a fight,” Steve scoffed at the contradiction the alpha kept rolling out over him. 

“That I do, breaking a strong willed omega is always fun, and my pack seems to enjoy watching it. But you’re different,” Steve couldn't fathom how he had become something different in the little time he’d known the alpha. “I can already tell you don’t break easy, and my pack is beginning to show signs of needing what only an omega can bring. So you’ll be a good boy and do what you do for your tiny pack for mine as well.” 

Steve gulped, he tried to think of what he’d done that had caused this alpha to see him as someone that wouldn’t break under the pressure because Steve could already feel himself cracking. He broke when Nancy drunkenly called him bullshit, he broke when his parents booked that flight, he broke when Dustin asked to wash up in the river even though he knew it was a terrible idea, he broke when this alpha threatened his ex and best friend. He broke every day. 

Steve also didn’t understand exactly what he did with his pack that this alpha wanted so much. All he did was listen to their concerns and do his best to fulfill them. He’d never paid much attention in history or second-sex-ED, so he had no idea what he was doing that was different from any other omega. 

The alpha seemed to see the confusion on his face and elaborated for him. 

“You think we don’t have other omegas? Fighters like you, and weak willed ones, all kinds. Each personality has its purpose in a pack but none have ever managed to get Maxine to behave for longer than a second. Yet somehow I can already see her bonding to you,”

“That’s called being-AHH!” Steve arched and gasped as the alphas hand suddenly pitched at his nipple. Steve’s face blushed furiously as he finished his sentence. “-being nice, and just listening to a child.”

“No that's called having ultimate Pheromones, didn’t you ever pay attention in school?” The alpha didn’t say it accusingly, it was more of a breathless chuckle as he gave a long lick and bite to Steve’s ear. 

Steve pressed at his chest as much as his limp body allowed and began to pant from the pure panic forming under his skin. 

“Nnh,” Steve whimpered as the pain in his ear instenified. 

“I’m going to take that as a ‘no’ then,” the alpha laughed at him as he lapped at the blood his ear produced, letting out a low hum of approval at the taste. “So let me enlighten you Princess. You’ve probably noticed that the pheromones I produce have a greater effect on you than any you’ve come across,”

Steve stilled under the alpha's touch as he gave a soft nod. He really was curious about that actually. He’d never gone limp under an Alpha's touch before. 

“How can you make me limp?” Steve asked as the alpha sat up and began playing with the ends of his shirt. 

“Ultimate pheromones baby,” the alpha chuckled as he lifted Steve’s shirt off his limp body completely. Steve squealed in distress, truly not wanting this alpha to be touching him. “You and I are the cream of the crop of our genders. I’m an alpha destined to lead a strong pack, my dominance demands obedience from even other alphas. That’s why I need you,” Steve gasped again when the alpha grabbed onto the waist of his jeans and began unbuttoning them. 

“Need me?” Steve slurred, his body wasn’t reacting right, the smoky smell of the alphas pheromones was like a fog, or maybe a drug that’s on drugs. 

The alpha flicked out his tongue in that same suggestive manner as he began to pull down his pants and underwear at once. “You may think this is bad but most omegas, even little fighters like you, faint at this level of my pheromones. I need an omega that can handle me, and not back down to any others but me. I need an ultimate, just like you.”

“I can’t move,” Steve muttered as his brain really began to feel the fog. Everything the alpha was saying to him felt like it was being sent to the processing center of his brain but he couldn’t actually do the processing part at the moment. 

“Don’t worry Princess, as soon as I have you naked I’ll let you move again,” the alpha laughed down at him as he officially lost his pants. 

The alpha crawled back over him as the fog began to clear and Steve started to processing again. This alphas vision for him was worse and better than any nightmare he could have come up with. He didn’t  _ just _ want him as his bed pet which was good but it meant he wanted much, much more from Steve than just a few lays and the ability to call him his mate. 

Steve felt when his mobility came back to him and he didn’t waste a second, he immediately swung an elbow at the alpha and clocked him in the face. Even if Steve wanted to pick the ‘easy way’ it just wasn’t in his nature to lay down and allow someone to do whatever they wanted to him. 

Steve flipped over and made a break for it, clawing at the bedsheets to drag himself out from under the alpha. 

He had no plan, all he knew was that he did not want to be this guys mate, he DID NOT want to be this packs little omegan mother, and he definitely didn’t want this alpha to be able to control him even more thoroughly than he already could. Steve knew he wasn’t the smartest guy, but he knew that a bond was more than just a mark on his skin. 

A hand painfully fisted his hair and shoved his head into the bed sheets. 

“Fuck, did you play a sport? That hurt!” The alpha growled down at him. Pulling at his hair and kicking apart his legs. 

Steve screaming into the bedsheets, struggling and clawing at the hand in his hair. “Get the fuck off me! I’m not your fuck toy and I’m definitely not your omega!” Steve growled and hissed. 

“If you don’t stop I won’t be gentle with you,” the alpha barked down at him, showing his meaning by slapping Steve’s ass and digging his nails into his flesh. 

Steve made a pitiful noise in his throat and tried again to dislodge the alphas hand from his hair. 

“Alright, so you pick the hard way then?” The hand tightened until Steve was whimpering from the hair being ripped from his skull. The pressure he was using to hold him down was intense. It felt like the blonde was doing a handstand on his head! “I’m fine with that,” he growled lowly, folding his body over Steve’s and pressing a cruel smile against his cheek, while pressing a now impressive bulge against the crack of his ass. “But you won’t be.”

Steve involuntarily shivered. As the alpha began attacking his neck, biting just shy of his mating glands, sucking on all the flesh he could. He seemed to be on a mission to bruise every inch of his neck before biting into his flesh. 

“No!” Steve screamed, thrashing around to stop what he knew was coming. Somewhere in his mind he knew that there would be no stopping this, he was in the alphas home, in a town run by him, there was no escape. But he couldn’t just lay down and be marked with no fight!

“This is your fault, I was gonna get you all nice and wet for me but now you're really pissing me off,” the harsh growl was accompanied by the alpha pulling his head back with a jerk. “We could’ve had a nice mating night but now I think I’ve got to rough you up a bit, make sure you understand who’s in charge here.” 

Steve growled, sounding pathetic with his neck stretched out like it was. “Guess you’re all talk, huh? What kind of fights are you used to if this is all it takes to piss you off!?” Steve knew he kind of dissed himself with that one but the reward of the alpha stiffening above him was so worth it. 

“And here I wanted to treat you nice like a little princess,” he snarled, his fingers drawing blood from how tightly they clawed into his hip. 

“I doubt you know how, alphas like you don’t understand how to give pleasure! You’re just an asshole with an ego bigger than your fat head!” Steve shot back, whining in the back of his throat as the alpha pulled back his head harder. 

“I’ll have you screaming my name before the day is over,” 

“Your name?” Steve grinned despite the very serious situation he was in, maybe giving shit was just something he’d never grow out of. “Guess I forgot it, didn’t seem that important.” It was kinda true Steve really didn’t remember his name. 

The alpha snarled and grabbed Steve by the shoulder, flipping him over onto his back. Every bit of Steve confidence washed out of him when those ice colored eyes were glaring down at him. His wrists somehow pinned above him and the alpha between his legs. 

“The names Billy Hargrove, and you will remember it. It’s the name of your mate,” Billy’s fangs flashed at him and somehow he was both furious and incredibly turned on, evidenced by the hard on still pressing against him. 

“You can mark my neck, you can fuck me into the mattress, but I will never reconnize you as my mate!” Steve shouted back at him, lifting his shoulders in order to get in the alphas face. 

Billy surged forward and smashed their lips together, their teeth clashed, making Steve wince. Almost immediately Billy shoved his tongue down his throat, licking up at the roof of his mouth, fully taking advantage of Steve’s surprise. 

Steve quickly came back to his senses and bit at the offending extremities. Blood flowed into his mouth but he kept biting down hard, wanting to bite off his tongue. 

Steve yelped when a hard punch knocked his head to the side. 

“Fuck!” Billy yelled as he wiped the blood from his face. 

Billy glared down at the omega he had pinned to his bed. The bitch has actually tried to bite off his tongue! 

“You better not do that again,” Bill grabbed the boys face by his jaw, forcing his stupidly pretty Bambi eyes to meet his. The omega flinched and struggled, a bruise already blooming on his chin and around his eye where he hit him. Billy really had been planning to treat the omega gently, roughing up a random feisty omega was one thing but he planned for this one to lead  _ with  _ him. Although he was being a little brat at the moment, he didn’t deserve to be treated gently at all. 

The omega just glared at him, and when Billy moved closer to affirm that there would be no more biting on his end the little bitch spat at him! 

Steve smirked as a concoction of spittle and blood hit Billy right in the face. The alpha froze for a moment, his eye basically lighting on fire with pure fury. He brought up his free hand and whipped off the blood mixed spit from his face. 

“You. . .” Billy began to snarl before his eyes traveled down to Steve’s flaccid member, he smirked evilly. “Are going to regret that.” 

Steve gasped as Billy free hand shot down and grabbed his dick, twisting his wrist until Steve began to whimper and cry out. 

“No! Stop!” The pain burned and he thought his dick might break. 

“Why should I? You won’t be needing it, you’re mine now so unless you want to lose it then I suggest you start behaving!” Billy smothered his growl, returning to almost a seducing, placating tone. 

“Nah!” Steve cried out, twisting and turning to try and escape the pain. 

“Apologize!” Billy commanded, he refused to use his pheromones. He didn’t want his omega to only obey because of biological elements, he had to train him properly. 

Steve screamed, tears filling his eyes. “Oh-okay! I’m sorry, I'M SORRY!!” Steve yelled, no longer able to bare the twisting. He thought his skin might rip!

The pressure lessened as Billy stopped twisting the sensitive organ, his hand stayed on his dick though. His hand began to lazily try and stir pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Billy murmured. “No more biting right? You know now what will happen should you bite?”

Steve nodded desperately, hating how quickly he gave in. 

“And who owns you?” Billy asked, making Steve stall. He looked up at the alpha with big watery eyes before turning his head away, refusing to say what Billy obviously wanted. Billy just laughed. “Don’t worry, plenty more training is coming. You’ll happily be mine by sunrise, that I guarantee.” 

The alpha kept pumping on his cock, Steve wiggled in discomfort as he began to get hard. He was an 18 year old boy, he got hard when his pants rubbed against it weird, of course someone touching him gave him a hard on! But the alpha looked down at him like he’d won something. 

“You are so good, getting it up for your alpha,” he whispered as he began to kiss at the bruises on Steve’s jaw line, and the one around his eye from the punch earlier. Steve tried to turn his face away but that only exposed his neck to the alphas harsh mercies. 

“No, I-I don’t want this!” Steve tried to strain his arms against the alphas hold but Billy was unwavering in his strength. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Billy growled, continuing to suck and lightly nip where he’d place his mark. He wanted it as high on the omegas neck as possible so everyone could see it. Plus the closer he was to the jugular the better, less of a chance his Princess could rip it out and runaway. 

Steve had been crying from the pain before but his tears had quickly become tears of embarrassment and shame as he began to instinctually rut into Billy’s skilled hand. It wasn’t his fault! He hadn't been able to get off since the end began!

“Ah!” Steve cried out in pleasure as his hips tilted into the caress, Billy hand jacking him off faster. 

“You like that my Princess?” Billy crooned above him. The sight of his once hissing, feisty, omega moaning and blushing as he fought off his own orgasm was fucking beautiful. “I bet you’ve been too busy with those pups to get any alone time, huh? Fuck, you’re so pretty.” 

Steve’s eyes squeezed shut as Billy thumb rubbed the head, smearing pre-cum as he went. Steve’s toes curled and a moan built up in the back of his throat, coming out as a needy whine. His back arched up, making him feel like a pressure cooker, then the hand gave a quick squeeze to his balls and the pressure broke. Steve moaned as sterile cum hit his chest and white blinded his eyes. Billy pumped him through his orgasm, milking him until the thick white cum stopped its flow. 

“this is fucking thick, you definitely had blue balls baby,” Billy laughed at the completely limp boy, he’d be useless to fight for a good five minutes at least. 

Billy smirked as he took in his unfocused eyes and flushed face, the flush reached his delectable chest and even crawled up his ears. It was cute. Dripping a thumb in the boys thick cum Billy leaned over the boy again and traced his lips. The omega whined and tried to slap his hand away but his orgasm seemed to steal away all his energy. 

Once he smeared a good bit of his own cum on the boys lips he took a bit and tried it for himself. God it tasted good. His omega smelled like a forest after it rained, he knew he made a good choice with this one. 

“Don't pass out now, that was just an appetizer pretty boy,” Billy flipped the boy over again, not caring as the omegas cum smeared over the sheets, and propped up his knees. He positioned the boys hips until Billy had the omegas ass up in the air. He almost came himself when he saw the slick beginning to coat his thighs. He had sensitive glands, exactly what Billy expected of an ultimate. “God your hole looks ready to go, do you even need me to stretch you?” 

Steve made a noise of distress at the thought of Billy breaching him with no preparation. Even girls needed preparation!

“Fine, fine! I’ll stretch you, I was just pulling your leg anyway!” Billy laughed at him, his hold on Steve getting stronger as Steve began to get his strength back. “You aren’t in heat right? Haven’t been feeling especially hot or horny lately?”

Steve tried to lift his head, his hands grasping for anything to try and pull away. “N-no,” Steve sighed out, almost sounding like a sob. 

“Good, we don’t want to add more pups to your rouster just yet,”  _ yet _ , he said.  _ YET! _ Steve jumped as Billy caressed a hand down his back, dragging his nail down his skin and seemingly fascinated by the goosebumps that rose in his wake. 

“Please, Billy!” Steve tried to calm down, tried to think of a way to at least press pause on this. “Please, if you really want to be mates then at least give me some time! Don-don't do this, lets-,” Steve paused, licked his lips and pressed down on the sickness that wanted to come up. The alpha had paused like he was considering him, Steve wished he could see his face to know if he was laughing at him or not. “-get to know each other. You know, court or something?” Steve had never been courted before, obviously because no one ever knew he was an omega, but it couldn’t be worse than this! 

“You think I’m going to give you the chance to run away?” Steve was sure Billy was raising an eyebrow at him. Steve actually squealed when he felt a finger begin circling the rim of his entrance. 

“I promise I won’t run! Please just let me take this slow!”

“Take it slow?” Billy laughed at him as that finger began to slide in. “This is the apocalypse baby, survive or die time. We don’t have time to court, if I don’t mark you tonight who’s to say someone else doesn’t try tomorrow?”

“You’re the fucking alpha! It’s your town!” Steve gasped as he clenched around the solitary finger feeling up his insides. 

“Do you realize how hard it is to keep control over a hundred hormonal teenagers?” A second finger was added and Steve groaned out loud, fisting the sheets from the burn the stretch caused. “No, you don’t. I’ve got alphas breathing down my neck, waiting for me to show weakness to challenge me for the top spot. And an omega like you on their arm? You’d be that chance, no way in hell am I going to let anyone take you babe, you’re mine.” 

Steve pushed his face into the mattress, beginning to feel tears in his eyes. He really wasn’t going to stop. Billy began scissoring him open, feeling around like he was looking for something. 

“You’ve got to relax or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow Princess,” Billy purred over him before he sighed pleasurably. “God you’re tight!” 

“Then get out!” 

Billy just laughed at him. “God I envy omegas! You don’t have to fight for leadership in your gender, no you guys have some fucking class. Omegas recognize when another omega is above them and follow,” Billy sounded genuine in his words, unfortunately he was adding a third finger as he said it, making Steve’s mind race. “Not alphas! Even an ultimate like myself has to constantly prove that I’m the top dog, but once I have you wearing my mark I can finally relax a little, the omegas will follow you and your pheromones will calm the rest.”

“Please,” Steve whispered out one final time, glancing over his shoulder with tears running down his cheeks. “I get it okay? Just please. . .”

“Hm,” the alpha was considering him again but this time Steve could see the smirk on his face. His fingers didn’t even stop pumping in and out of him. “Courting, getting to know each other, I could see myself enjoying that.” Steve almost smiled, almost let himself feel hope that the alpha wouldn’t force him. 

“Ah-ngh!” Steve gasped then moaned, seemingly forced deep from his stomach as the alpha found something deeper and hotter inside him. 

“There it is!” Billy grinned as he finally found the omegas prostate. Maybe he should start calling him by his name now that they would be mates?

“Wha-?!” Steve gasped. Billy smirked, it was so obvious he was dealing with a virgin, dude probably didn’t even know about that little feature of the male body. 

“Once were mates, I’ll take you out for some nice dates huh?” Billy licked his lips as he removed his fingers, pulled Steve hips back and rubbed his dick between the slick crack over his twitching hole. “We can get to know each other then, courting doesn't have to be just before mating does it?” 

“No. . .” Steve desperately shook his head. “Billy! Don’t!” Steve cried out as he felt the alpha line himself up to his entrance. 

“Shh, just enjoy this. I’ve got a good feeling about us,” Steve clenched his teeth as the alpha began to push into him, going surprisingly gentle even though he’d said he wasn’t going to. 

Steve’s body was wound so tight he could feel only pain from the continued push to try and breach him. 

“Relax, don't make me force you to let me in. You know I can,” Billy breathed, leaning over Steve to press his chest to the omegas back. “It’s not too late to take the easy way Steve.”

Steve shuddered at the way the alpha said his name, like he was staking a claim. 

“Think about it Princess, just relax and your pups get to be kids again. That bitchy faced beta and weak ass alpha get to live and be apart of a society,” Steve whimpered in his throat, choking down sobs. Why was this all on him? Was this karma for how he use to behave? It seemed way to harsh!

And then Nancy’s voice filtered through his head. 

“ _ There has to be one safe society out there that’s figured out how to grow food where we can take shelter.”  _ She sounded so wistful, exhausted from having to take on the role of an adult and parent to keep everyone safe. 

_ “That would be nice, I never realized how great society was until we lost it,”  _ Jonathan’s voice joined Nancy’s in Steve’s mind, sounding like he would give anything to be apart of a community again, and  _ actually _ be apart of it this time. 

“Wouldn’t the easy way be better Princess? Being my mate won’t be all bad, I’ll even be nice to your pups,” Billy continued to try and push into him, Steve had too much bouncing around in his head to focus on one thing. His kids and their uncertain futures flashed through his mind, and all he could feel was this alpha. Running his hands down his sides, playing with his hair, trying to push his cock into his entrance. 

He could do this, for Jonathan, for Nancy, for his kids. 

“You’ll really keep them safe? Let them have a life, a childhood, even my omegan children?” Steve asked though his whimpers. 

“I promise baby, relax and let me in. I don’t want to hurt you,” Billy purred into his ear, still pushing against Steve’s clenched hole. He could force his way in at any time, he really didn’t want to harm him badly, or maybe this was just a way of softening Steve up. 

Steve smothered a sob, flinching slightly when one of Billy’s hands moved to start stroking his over simulated member. Taking a few breathes Steve forced his body to untighten, making his muscles relax. 

“That’s a good boy,” Billy cooed at him as he pet Steve’s stomach, jacking him off at a slow pace. “What a good omega,” Billy sighed as he pushed even harder. 

Steve gasped, surging up on his palms as he felt the head of Billy member pop into his entrance. It hurt! 

“Shh, baby,” Billy shoved Steve back down on the bed until his chest was flat against the sheets, still on his knees. “Remember, relax relax!” Billy soothed him but Steve was full on crying now. 

“But it hurts!” Steve cried out. 

“Give it a second, I’ll make it better soon,” Billy murmured as he laid a rather sweet kiss on Steve’s nape. 

Steve bit down on the sheets as Billy continued to jack him off, stopping his pushing for a moment. As the alpha continued Steve began to feel himself harden again. 

“Good, just follow that pleasure Princess,” Billy smiled into his omegas hair as he heard him let off little moans and groans in between sobs. 

Steve’s body arched into Billy hand as his pleasure began to build once again, the action caused him to push back into the alpha. Steve groaned as he accidentally pushed himself back on the alphas dick another inch. 

“Impatient aren’t you?” Billy groaned himself, letting go of Steve’s member to take him by the hips. “Now just breathe baby,”

Steve nodded into the sheets and took a large breath as Billy began to slowly push into him. “See? The head is always the worst part the first time,” Billy breathed in pleasure, beginning to rain soft kisses down on his shoulders and back. 

Steve couldn't respond verbally, he was too focused on the feeling of Billy sliding inside him, he felt like he could feel the alpha poking his stomach from the inside. He felt way too full. 

Steve let out a low whine as Billy bottomed out; finally. 

He held there for a long moment, nipping at Steve’s trembling shoulders and sucking more bruises on his neck and back. 

“Any pain?” Billy asked softly, twisting brown locks between his fingers. Steve hair was so soft it was ridiculous. 

He waited for Steve to gather himself enough to say anything. He wiggled his hips, twisted he abdomen to test if he felt any pain. The movement almost made Billy cum right there. 

“I-I don't think so,” Steve whispered and Billy let out a soothing sound from his throat. 

“Good, then this is where the fun starts,” Billy grinned as he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in with one long slow stroke. Steve’s resulting moan was music to his ears. 

Steve’s head spun as Billy adjusted himself and gave three half thrusts before sliding all the way into him and hit that little bundle of nerves from before. Steve cried out and pushed back into the thrust, his body moving all on its own. 

Billy moaned into his hair, grunting as his thrusts began to pick up, going faster and faster until Steve didn’t think he could keep up. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Steve cried out, afraid he was getting rug burn from the sheets. 

“God you feel so good!” Billy growled, roughly grabbing Steve’s shoulders and forcing him to sit up. Billy hugged him to his chest, thrusting up into Steve. His head rolled to the side and laying against Billy’s shoulder, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Every thrust hit right on that spot that made him moan and tremble. 

Something bigger began to bump at his entrance and Steve’s eyes widened when he realized that must be Billy’s knot. 

“Feel that? You gonna be my good boy and take it?” Billy chuckled into his ear, Steve blushed furiously as Billy’s dirty talk got more aggressive as the sound of skin slapping together got even louder. “My dirty little slut, oh god yeah, take my fucking knot.” He growled so deeply Steve actually came just a little bit. 

“Bad boy, cuming without permission,” Billy’s voice was entirely animalistic now. “How you gonna make that up to me huh?”

Each thrust caused Billy knot to almost slip in, and Steve could almost cry. His primal needs called out to be filled, each time the knot pulled away something inside him screamed in frustration. 

“Billy, please,” Steve moaned, losing himself to the pleasure. “Please I. . . need-!” Steve preened, stretching his neck out and trying to force himself down on that knot but Billy wouldn’t let him. 

“Awe my dirty little slut wants something?” He licked up Steve inner ear. “Tell me want you need.” 

“I need. . Ah! I need knot!” Steve cried out. He wanted it so bad but Billy grabbed his hips and held him still. Each thrust made him feel unsatisfied while also pushing closer to a larger relief that he wanted so bad. 

“Then tell me who you belong too Stevie,” Billy demanded with a powerful thrust that almost made his knot pop in. 

Steve shook his head, he wouldn’t say it. He wouldn’t! 

“Better hurry, soon my knot will get too big to get passed your tight little rim, you don’t want that do you?” Billy nibbled on his ear seductively. 

“Gah!” Steve grunted in frustration, bringing his hands back to dig into Billy’s curly hair, not really sure if he was pushing him away or pulling him closer at this point. 

“Come on Stevie, just say it and I’ll give it all to you,” Billy promised. 

“Please. . .” Steve whined. 

“You do you belong too?” He asked again. 

Steve’s eyes screwed shut and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer he  _ needed _ that knot. Nothing else mattered in this moment. 

“You,” Steve whispered. 

Billy thrust harder, almost giving him his knot. 

“Say it properly!” Billy growled. 

“I- belong to- to you!” Steve cried. He could feel Billy grin against his skin as with one powerful thrust Billy pushed his knot inside Steve while he yanked his head to the side and bit furiously into his neck. 

Steve moaned a sound that didn’t sound human as he came, heat pooled into his stomach as Billy emptied himself inside Steve. 

Billy pulled his teeth from Steve’s flesh and yanked Steve’s head around to attack his mouth, thrusting his tongue down his throat. The taste of his own blood was somehow foul and thrilling at the same time. Steve slowly came back to his right mind. “That was fucking amazing baby,” Billy whispered against his bruises lips, guiding them down to lay on their sides on the bed, Billy still buried inside him. The knot bonding them together and would keep them together for a good twenty minutes at least. 

Steve didn’t say anything, now that the veil of pure omegan lust had lifted Steve just felt ashamed of himself. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Billy cuddles Steve against him. 

“What happens now?” Steve asked quietly. He didn’t like how uncertain his life felt at this moment. What would his life be like now? What was his day to day suppose to look like? Would he ever get to spend time with his own pack again? 

“We wait for my knot to die down and then we go for round two,” Billy held him to a suffocating degree. He lifted his head to lick tenderly at the fresh mark. 

“Round two?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! I’m done! Maybe I’ll do a sequel following up in the next day and maybe some fluff if I ever get another free couple day’s!


End file.
